The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for securing and using hydrajetting tools.
Subterranean drilling operations typically include piercing a subterranean formation in order to release hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas, etc.) from the formation for retrieval at the surface. In some instances, after the borehole reaches the formation, or a pre-determined depth within the formation, the formation may be stimulated using well known procedures in the art. These procedures may be used to increase the production of hydrocarbons from the formation, and may include hydraulic fracturing, acidizing, and hydrajetting. Hydrajetting, for example, may use a focused or pinpointed stimulation operation, which stimulates narrow bands of the formation while limiting damage to surrounding areas. Unfortunately, hydrajetting tools may be difficult to secure when downhole, causing movement in the hydrajetting tool that may decrease the accuracy and effectiveness of the tool. After one zone of the formation has been stimulated with the hydrajetting tool, it may be necessary to plug that zone while the next zone is stimulated. Sand plugs may be used to isolate the stimulated zones, but placing the sand plugs can require a low flow rate that is difficult to maintain downhole. Existing approaches to restrict the flow are difficult to control and manufacture, and may become clogged as a result of setting the sand plug.